1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manually and electrically actuating toy gun structure, and more particularly, to a manually and electrically actuating toy gun structure having both the manually and electrically driving of controlling structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the current common toy gun products having projectile plastic bullet, there are two types of structure: manual and mechanical structures. The pneumatic type of toy gun makes use of an attached air bottle for providing the high-pressure gas to generate pressure propelled plastic (PP) bullet for projecting off the bullets. However, the mechanical type of toy gun makes use of the resilient spring force released from the compressed spring for propelling a piston to generate high-pressure gas for projecting off the plastic bullets. Both types of toy gun have significant difference in structure since their power sources are different.
As far as the structure of the mechanical type of toy gun is concerned, a relatively simpler one propels the piston for compressing the spring by a manually pulling type of action. This kind of structure of the toy gun lacks of enjoyment while one is playing on the gun since it has only the function of a single shooting. However, there is another one which has both the functions of single shooting and continuous shooting through a switching action by the use of an electric power motor to compress the spring via the transmitting mechanism to drive the piston. This one is relatively enjoyable while one is playing on the gun. Nevertheless, as far as the current products are concerned, the way of driving exists only in a single state no matter whether it is a manual or electric motor's driving, and there are no such kinds of structure having both the manually and electrical motor's driving types of today. Consequently, the fact that the pneumatically driving toy gun is unable to function once the compressed air is used up forms a demerit upon usage, thereby it lacks product competitiveness on the market.
In addition, one of the prior art having the same inventor as the present invention is referring to the “Toy Gun Having Dual Actuating Manners” of Taiwan invention patent certificate No. 1264518 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,592; China Utility Model Patent No. 20050136485.3; Japan Utility Model Patent No. 2005-9770). This case of the prior art has already combined the manually actuating and electrically motor's actuating in a toy gun structure. In the case, the toy gun uses electric motor to actuate the control structure, the electric motor rotates to drive the third compound gear making the side salient pin push the L-shape draw bar in the gun machine core tube, and in sequence, to let the gas nozzle thereof constringe inward, thus the plastic bullets in the cartridge is capable of dropping at the pre-determined position in front of the gas nozzle. Thereafter, the thick gear of the third compound gear meshes with the lower rack. By making use of the driving of the third compound gear to let the piston persistently compress the compression spring until the thick gear of the third compound gear separate from the lower rack and have the “carving hollowed-out breach” correspond to the lower rack, the piston subjected to the resilient force of the piston spring is capable of rapidly compressing into the containing space of the gun machine core tube. Consequently, the air in the containing space subjected to the compression is capable of jetting off the gas nozzle and shooting off the bullets.
However, several situations might happen. First of all, it is apt to have the side salient pin push the L-shape draw bar of the gun machine core tube when the thick gear of the third compound gear is meshing with the lower rack. Secondly, when it comes to a sudden power off, the electric motor might persistently drive the third compound gear due to the inertial motion to rotate and separate from the pre-determined reverted position. What is more, the side salient pin of the third compound gear might hit the hook portion of the trigger causing reversed rotation and separate from the pre-determined reverted position. All of these situations will result in the fact that the thick gear does not completely mesh with the rack and creates catching condition, thereby the gun machine core tube is unable to completely go back to the reverted position. As a result, the toy gun will have the bullet catching or have two bullets shooting at a time.